


Stress Relief

by GroshJoban



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kind of Dom! Reader, Nervous Oswald, Tipsy Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroshJoban/pseuds/GroshJoban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Oswald Cobblepot the current King of Gotham is stressful. So he decides to unwind and relive his stress with whatever he can find ;).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one off I had written awhile ago. I'm almost done my exams so I'm going to get back on to writing more fore Something out of nothing. Thanks for reading :)

Oswald was stressed out. He really was, with so many properties, goons, payments and money to count his plate was beyond full. "Perhaps I should take a break" he muttered pushing away the papers cluttering his desk. Picking up his phone he dialed the extension in the kitchen. "Yes boss?" Came a voice on the other end. "Bring me a bottle of wine, any one is fine." Oswald barked into the phone before hanging up briskly. A bottle was quickly rushed into the room along with a glass. "Very well thank you." Said Oswald shooing away the young man before opening the wine and pouring a large amount into his glass.

Reclining slightly Oswald sipped at the dark liquid staring at the ceiling. “What does one do to take away stress.” He muttered into the glass. And suddenly Oswald realized that he simply needed some time away, a distraction more specifically. “And I know the perfect one.” He said smiling darkly before he gulped down the rest of his wine. Pressing heavily on telephone button, Oswald grew warmer. “Butch will you kindly bring me our very best bartender, I have some important matters of business to discuss with her.” He said quickly before hanging up. Settling down Oswald watched the door impatiently. Out there in his bar, was you, working, oblivious to what was about to happen.  “I do hope she enjoys surprises.” He said chuckling as he took a swig from the bottle.

You stood at the bar looking out at a very full room. It was loud and hot and smoky and you needed a breath of fresh air. Luckily Butch walked up to you grinning widely. “Y/N, Boss wants to see you, I’ll cover you here.” You nodded and quickly walked to the stairs. Taking a deep breath you rush up them, patting your face with an errant napkin in your pocket. Nervousness made you tremble as your heart beat wildly. Oswald wasn’t scary or bad, well to you at least. But he made you melt on the inside and it was starting to get hard being in the same building as him. As you walked down the hall and wondered why Oswald wanted to talk to you. Was he angry? Or did he want to work more hours? You weren’t sure but maybe it had to do with the moment you two had the other day.

You were doing stock in the back closet, counting bottles when you heard a small commotion. Ducking behind the shelf you watch wide eyed as Oswald shuffles in, slamming the door behind him. You strained to listen as he muttered to himself. “Can’t tell the difference between wine and champagne, what an idiot.” He mumbled looking thought the shelves. Taking a deep breath you reveal yourself. “Do you need some assistance Mr. Cobblepot?” you ask politely putting on your brightest customer service smile.

Oswald didn’t answer right away. Instead he took time to look at you thoroughly, a small smile appeared as his eyes snapped back up to yours. “I was just looking for some wine but I’ve forgotten what I was looking for.” You gulped, he looked like a tiger about to strike. “W-well sir I sug-“you were interrupted by a wave of Oswald’s hand. “Please call me Oswald no need to be so formal Y/N.” he placed his hands behind his back still staring intensely at you. It felt like you were going to pass out at any moment. Your heart race as your body felt feverish. You thought Oswald was cute before, but now as he stood here his was drop dead gorgeous. The room pulsated with tension as you couldn’t help but unbutton one of your shirt buttons, it was too hot. Oswald raised is brows as his eyes moved slowly down. In an instant he went from confident to seemingly terrified.  

“I-I am sorry I took up your time Y/N. I won’t take up any more.” He muttered, shuffling from the room before you could even exhale. You still slapped yourself mentally for doing that, no matter how unintentional. “What if he fires me.” You think momentarily before arriving at his door. Cringing you knock quietly before a muffled “Come in.” give you notice to turn the nob and enter.

Unbeknownst to you, Oswald had been watching you for some time. He watched you from the balcony when you worked, the light bouncing off you perfectly. He watched you when you went on breaks, loosening your hair as you unbuttoned your shirt exhausted from the crowds. After he was done chatting or joking with you he watched as you went back to work.

Once Oswald even worked up the courage to follow you home. He had to cut that trip short when you left your curtains slightly open and began changing for bed. Causing Oswald to nearly faint in the alley. You were the perfect package, smart, funny, hardworking and most of all beautiful. In the back room Oswald would have taken you right then and there, but the moment you unbuttoned your button whatever confidence he had stored up vanished.

But it ate at him, the missed moment. He knew he had to have you. So Oswald waited and drank, and by the time a small knock was heard he was the perfect level of drunkenness. “Come in.” he purred as you appeared in the door closing it quietly. “You wanted to talk to me… Oswald” you murmured, still adjusting to using his first name. “Yes of course Y/N have a seat.” He gestured to the chair in front of his large desk. You rushed to it and sat quickly. Staring at the floor nervously you bit your lip waiting for him to say something. “About the other day…” Oswald began. “I know I’m so sorry honestly I didn’t know what I was doing. Please don’t fire me.” You were basically begging but you really needed the job.

Your eyes were closed so you waited for Oswald’s reply. There was only silence. Suddenly his chair was pushed back, causing you to jump. But you kept your eyes closed. “Worry not my dear your position is secure.” Came Oswald’s voice as you heard him walk to the doors. “But I have an issue.” He said as the lock clicked.  He walked over to the door on the other side of the room. “An issue only you can solve.” He said chuckling as that door was locked as well. 

You had never been more turned on in your life. Your panties were soaked and your chest was heaving in anticipation. Whatever Oswald had planned you, you were on the edge of your seat. Opening your eyes a sliver you saw Oswald hobble back to his desk and stop directly in front of you.  “Now just do as I say and I promise you will enjoy it.” He said smirking as he looked down at you. Your breath caught as you stared into his frosty blue eyes. You had imagined this moment often but it was finally happening, and you were ready for it. “Now continue what you started the other day.”

Slowly your hands raised up, unbuttoning each button until your shirt was open to Oswald. His breathing was audibly fast while he stared as you shrugged off your shirt. “K-keep going.” He stuttered, his eyes glued on your face. Biting your lip you shift in your seat uncomfortably as the swelling in your intimate area becomes unbearable. Oswald pursed his lips in minor annoyance. He bent down, gently grasping your face in his hands. “Do we have a problem my little doll?” Oswald whispered. Shaking your head no in silence you unhooked your bra, dropping it to the ground with a gentle thud.

Oswald lost all of his courage the moment he saw your bra hit the floor. He jolted back up at lightning speed as the colour drained from his face. He had no idea what to do and all of the alcohol in the world couldn’t help him. “Tth- that will be all Y/N you may take the rest of the evening off. Thank you for your time.” Oswald rushed out his words as he attempted to limp back in his seat.

Now perhaps it was the boost of confidence you got from Oswald’s nervousness or otherwise but you grasped his wrist as he attempted to flee behind the desk. “I’ll take the rest of the night off but I won’t be leaving any time soon.” “What are you talking about Y/N, please spare me your ridicule and go.” Oswald lamented as he pulled his hand to his body and sat roughly in his chair. You didn’t move a muscle as Oswald stared at you still. “Y/N, w-“his voice dimmed down as you shimmied your skirt down to the ground.

Oswald drank in the sight of you as you licked your lips slowly. “Expl-“again he was cut off as your shoes and panty hose found a new home on the floor.  Oswald turned deep red as his jaw dropped. What had he gotten himself into? You stood, taking your time as you walked slowly to his chair. Your finger traced a line on the desk which continued onto Oswald’s leg and up his body. “You can’t just tease a girl like that and then get shy.” Your voice was heavy, you wanted him badly.

Oswald thought he would die his heart was beating so fast, the erection in his pants was straining against the fabric, wearing the seams. Your fingers passed his crotch and Oswald flinched at the close contact. You smirked as your finger circled around the tent he had made. A soft moan escaped Oswald’s lips as his hand reached up unintentionally grasping your breast. Yous gasping only cause him to latch on harder, sending a shiver though you.

Unzipping his pants you bent down, freeing his member from its cloth prison. It sprang free as you marveled at the size. You hadn’t expected it to be this big. Even in your fantasies it didn’t even come close to this.  Gently your hand circled the shaft, as you stroked up and down.  Oswald gasped before loudly moaning, “O-oo-oh.” He groaned out as his head flung back. You mouth circled the head as you bobbed up and down causing Oswald to convulse. His hands petted your hair as he swore to himself. “I want more Y/N p-please.” He stammered.

You nodded, sighing as you stood, pushing your panties to the side. “You’re so beautiful.” Said Oswald weakly as you positioned yourself over him. His hands grasped your hips quickly plunging himself deeply into you. You cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as Oswald grasped your behind. Giving you time to stretch and adjust Oswald quickly undid his shirt buttons and threw his tie away. His bare pale chest gleamed against the fireplace. “You’re so big Oswald, I can’t take all of this.” You pant pushing up and down slightly as you soaked the front of his pants.

Oswald snapped his head forward, “You will do as I say.” And began to thrust into you. His hardness rammed the back of your walls making you yell out. Moaning uncontrollably as Oswald’s pace quickened. “Look at me.” He gritted. You complied but quickly pushed his face into your chest. Oswald groaned as he sucked on your nipple, still pounding into you. “On the floor.” He ordered, out of breath. You struggle to nod and you uneasily stand up. “Your hands and knees.” Oswald said exhaling as he removed more of his clothes. His sudden burst in confidence make your tender spot quiver as you did as he said.

Oswald grunted in pain as he attempted to kneel down. “Are you alright Oswald?” you turn around concerned as a grimace of pain covers his face. “I’m alright just the old leg.” He mutters before turning you back around. Your eyes close as you feel Oswald caress your behind. “So beautiful.” You hear him whisper. Maybe you would take him out to dinner after all this, you think as he takes in the sight of you.

Then suddenly he plunges into you, pounding you as he grasps your hips tightly. Waves of ecstasy wash over you as a burning builds in the back of your walls. Moaning you grasp the carpet. “O-Osswald I think something is going to happen.”  He doesn’t answer but moans loudly pressing his face into your back, kissing your shoulder blades.

The burning builds and your moans grow louder. Suddenly you feel like you’re exploding. Falling to the carpet Oswald continues to thrust into you, only making the sweet feeling grow. With one final thrust Oswald withdraws and spills his load on the carpet. You sit up and turn around to steady him. “Are you alright, how’s your leg?” “Fine, fine. Honestly I can’t quite feel it.” He chuckled

You let out a small laugh before silence descended on the room. It was a nice, comfortable silence as you sat on the floor with Oswald’s arms wrapped around you. “Since you’re free for the evening…Would you care to join me for some dinner?” Oswald asked airily. Pausing to think, you tap your fingers on your chin. “Hmmm…” you murmur before a sinister smile finds its way to you face “Perhaps I can join you for breakfast tomorrow.”      


End file.
